An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a light source lamp and a projector.
Generally, as known in the related art, a light source lamp of a projector includes a light emitting tube, and a reflector which reflects light from this light emitting tube and emits this light to an illuminated region side as illumination light. Further, as to this type of related art light source lamp, a lamp has an auxiliary mirror arranged on the illuminated region side and reflects light from a light emitting tube onto the reflector. (See, for example, JP-A-8-31382 (FIG. 1).
According to such a light source lamp, stray light of the light from the light emitting tube, which is not adapted for use, can be effectively utilized. Further, it is not necessary to set the size of the reflector to such a size as to cover the illuminated-region-sided end part, so that the size of the reflector can be reduced, and the size of the projector can be reduced.